A Choice
by 1WiththeButterfly
Summary: A reflection on those two, the Doctor and the Master. The One who makes people better isn't so different from the One who would conquer all.


Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who. But when I figure out how to build a flux capacitor, I'll get back to you on that issue.

* * *

**A Choice**

In actuality, they weren't too different. And it wasn't that that one was good, and the other evil, _b_ecause those are just points of view. Besides, it isn't that clean cut. They've both done their share of good and evil, and not always been able to tell the difference. The thing that set them apart was simple, so simple in fact, that it goes overlooked.

It isn't that one was kind, and one was cold. That was more situational, then intrinsic. One took companions, because he wanted the company, but the other didn't often have the chance to connect with others. To those who knew them, they were the kindest, most brilliant and caring beings in the whole of existence. To their enemies, nothing was more frightening, more cold or merciless. They could bring great darkness while shining a great light at the same time.

It w_a_sn't that one was a manipulator, the other a guide (and even that in itself is no difference, to some), nor that one dreamt of Freedom and the other of Conquest. No, none of those things. Both of them have stood on both sides of the line too many times.

The one thing of relevance, has all that at its heart, but in itself is not a difference. Light and Sha_d_ow, Fire and Ice. Rage. A twinkle in the eye. Guilt. These are what made them, from very start. That is what they are, enigmatic and everchanging, but still keeping the core of who they are. They know this, with varying levels of acceptance. I think they try to fight against it, but how can you fight that which holds you together? That will only lead them to destruction

They both know love, both know hate. They both know loss (Oh, so much loss), they both know loneliness (so much Loneliness). They know death, destruction and sadness. It shapes them, makes them who they are and what they will become.

They are revered throughout all of creation, Ageless, Nameless gods who strive to defeat the other, always and forever. Pity, Adoration, Fear, Longing. All emotions, all feelings, leveled upon them by the masses of all time and space.

They still sound pretty similiar, don't they? I suppose they seemed more different in the begining, but they've gotten too old since then. They've had each other as the only constant, and watched as planets were born and died.

They really aren't very different at all. Do you see that? It took me a very long time to understand that, but being _w_ho I am, doing what I have done, I have more insight into them than any other. I like to think I can empathise with them, but I know I'm lying to myself. I experienced what it was to be them for mere minutes, and it nearly killed me. No one but the other understands what it is to be who they are.

I've seen one topple a government that would have led the world to pr_o_sperity, in a fit of righteous anger. I've heard one declare the world below as his own. I've held one as he died, only for him to get back up again wearing a different face. I've watched one pull himself out of deaths clutches. I've watched them make impossible choices, and felt the wieght of their decisions change the universe.

They are similair, almost the same. But they're not, and they both know it. It might be because of that, that they struggle so hard against the other. They are two pieces of the same puzzle, but not even they know what the pieces look _l_ike. They need the other to be whole, and they dont know how they feel about that. Hate, Gratitude, Love, Pity and Indifference, All passes through their mind.

But all that, its not the reason, not the di_f_ference. What sets them apart is a choice. The Master made a choice to be who he is, but the Doctor, he couldn't imagine being anyone else.

Thats pretty important, don't you think?

* * *

And there we go, my first foray into both a character study, and writing Doctor Who. I think it turned out pretty well.

And before I forget, the first one to tell me who is narrating this story, and get it right, will get a review to the first chapter of every piece of work they've done up to now. I would promise to read the whole story, but I just dont have the time to read whole stories at the moment, I just have too much on my plate.

Maybe if I like it =D

Review if you want, but I wont force ya'


End file.
